We Change !
by The Gender Bending Crew
Summary: Après avoir failli se faire transformer en poulet grillé, Ivankov déclencha un cataclysme terrible affectant une grande partie de Grand Line. Et non, ça ne les a pas transformé en poussins, mais bien pire. Ah, et y a une boîte à meuh ! .arc Enies Lobby.


_Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est FanFan' :P Donc voilà, comme promis, le prologue de_ We Change ! _Ici nous avons donc un Emporio Ivankov libre, contrairement à la vraie histoire. Une fiction pleine d'humour ( enfin, c'est prévu xD ) et qui suivra l'ambiance déjantée de notre manga favori. __Que dire d'autre... En espérant que ça vous plaise, hein ! On attend vos avis sur cette première fiction faite en collaboration par Loan et moi-même. _

Disclaimer : **On emprunte juste des personnages du célébrissime One Piece de maître Eiichiro Oda pour leur faire subir la métamorphose du Gender Bending ! **

* * *

**IVANKENSTEIN**

Dans l'océan, une tempête faisait rage. La mer était noire et déchaînée, tout comme le ciel. Des éclairs illuminaient les cieux tels de grandes flèches de lumière traversant les nuages. Le vent soufflait et emportait tout sur son passage. C'était le chaos total. La mer et le ciel semblaient se défier. Une bataille dont les hommes en étaient le centre.

Sur les flots, un bateau tanguait dangereusement. On entendait à peine les hommes et les femmes crier. La pluie battante couvrait leur voix. Ils semblaient s'affoler sur le navire, courant de part et d'autre. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient trempés jusqu'aux os, les plus courageux tentaient de garder le bateau le plus stable possible. L'agitation était à son comble.

Une vague plus grande que les autres manqua de faire couler le pauvre navire. On s'accrochait comme on pouvait pour éviter de se faire envoyer valser par-dessus bord. La foudre frappa encore une fois. Un tonnerre assourdissant se fit entendre. Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit que le son du ciel qui grondait. Le temps était comme suspendu. Les hommes dont la bouche était ouverte pour hurler semblaient muets. Le carnage des vagues devint silencieux et le son de la pluie ne fut qu'un souvenir. Mais le bruit revint une fois ce bref instant passé.

Dans une des cabines, Ivankov rageait, seul devant son Den Den Mushi. Il tenta encore une fois d'appeler Dragon, sans succès. Le travesti aux cheveux mauves raccrocha le combiné et dû se tenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber alors que le bateau penchait un peu trop. Le Den Den Mushi commença à glisser sur la table, ainsi que tous les autres objets qui la jonchaient. Ivankov eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le sol.

- Meuh !

Ça, c'était le son d'une boîte à meuh qui avait roulé par terre. Ivankov se frappa le front de la paume de la main en se demandant pourquoi il avait acheté cette chose. _Ah oui,_ c'était Dragon qui l'en avait convaincu.

Le bateau revint dans sa position normale et le travesti essaya une énième fois de joindre son supérieur. Il venait de recevoir une information importante et voulait le contacter au plus vite. Ivankov soupira. Toujours pas de réponse. Quand, soudain, on entendit le son d'un téléphone que l'on décroche et la voix de Dragon retentit dans le combiné.

- Allô ?

Ivankov se rapprocha précipitamment du Den Den Mushi et cria dans le micro.

- Dragon !

- Ivankov ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait plusieurs heures que tu étais censé arriver.

- On n'a plus le temps pour ça ! Écoute-moi, on a...

Le travesti n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la connexion avait été interrompue. Il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se serra. Visiblement, il était frustré. Ivankov serra le micro dans sa main, si bien que, sans s'en rendre compte, ses ongles pointus se plantèrent à l'intérieur. Le travesti jura intérieurement et raccrocha une nouvelle fois le combiné d'un geste lourd. Un éclair des plus gigantesques apparut dans le ciel à ce moment et traversa les parois du bateau jusqu'à arriver au Den Den Mushi. Ivankov en fut frappé de plein fouet et une vague d'électricité parcourut son corps. Sa main se crispa de plus belle pendant que des spasmes violents le secouaient et, durant une fraction de seconde, on aurait cru voir clairement la structure osseuse du travesti. Il ne parvint plus à se contrôler et libéra, sans le vouloir, des hormones puissantes dans le combiné.

- Ivankov !

Un homme entra juste à temps dans la cabine pour libérer le travesti de son emprise électrique. Celui-ci se tenait droit, tremblant légèrement, son abondante chevelure mauve s'étant redressée sur sa tête. Son œil droit ne cessait de cligner de manière irrégulière et sa bouche avait prit la forme d'un rictus comique.

- Ivankov ! Il faut vous rendre à l'infirmerie !

L'interpellé ne fit pas attention à la remarque et retourna, tremblant, sur sa chaise, saisissant de nouveau le micro. Le pauvre Den Den Mushi était lui aussi dans un sale état. L'escargot semblait figé, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds, globuleux. Une partie de sa coquille s'était cassée sous la pression de la main du travesti. On devinait qu'il n'était plus en état de marche au continuel son _off _qu'il produisait.

Ivankov s'exaspéra. Il avait essayé pendant toute la soirée de joindre Dragon, et maintenant il n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie en laissant le combiné tomber sur le bureau. Erreur fatale.

Le petit escargot resté seul, sursauta brusquement quelques minutes après le départ d'Ivankov. Son mécanisme se remit rapidement en marche et il recommença à envoyer ses ondes téléphoniques. Mais le trou dans sa coquille resté béant, les ondes se propagèrent plus rapidement et à forte dose. Le problème, c'est qu'elles contenaient une substance qu'elles n'étaient pas censées contenir. Des hormones. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe.

Ivankov s'installa dans le lit de l'infirmerie, un peu plus calme. Alors que la tempête se calmait, il s'endormit, encore un peu sous le choc, sans savoir que ce petit incident aurait des conséquences désastreuses...

**XxX**

Le lendemain, toutes les troupes du navire se réveillèrent avec la même réaction : un cri strident ou rauque qui résultait d'une surprise générale. Ivankov, lui, ou plutôt elle, se réveilla sous sa forme féminine. Il aurait pourtant juré s'être endormi la veille en tant qu'homme. Il se redressa dans le lit, légèrement sonné. Par la fenêtre, il vit le soleil pointer à l'horizon. Le ciel bleu était découvert, et la mer calme. Tout semblait serein. Jamais le travesti n'aurait pu concevoir qu'un drame ait pu avoir lieu en une si belle journée.

- Ivankov !

Des hommes en tenues serrées et des femmes aux vêtements trop larges entrèrent dans la cabine où se trouvait le travesti. Ils avaient l'air paumés pour certains, furieux pour la plupart. Ils s'approchèrent tous du lit d'Ivankov qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avec un air benêt sur le visage, en observant ses collègues.

- Qui t'a donné la permission de nous injecter des hormones ? Réponds, Ivankov !

Maintenant qu'on le lui signalait, il était vrai que le travesti trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez ses compagnons. Momo, l'homme à tout faire, avait étrangement pris de la poitrine et des hanches, tandis que Molly, la cuisinière, était beaucoup plus plate et avait des épaules plus larges. Pourtant, il était sûr de n'avoir rien fait pour que ses collègues changeassent tous de sexe.

Le travesti se leva et s'injecta de la _testostérone_ pour reprendre sa forme masculine. Mais à peine la métamorphose eut-elle commencé que son corps et son visage reprirent des traits féminins. Il parut surpris un petit instant et fit ensuite une nouvelle tentative. Même résultat. Il réessaya une dizaine de fois mais sa forme féminine reprenait toujours le dessus.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ivankov et les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas. Le travesti essaya même d'injecter des _œstrogènes_ à Molly, mais sa poitrine refusa de pousser et ses hanches de s'affiner. Ivankov se laissa choir sur le matelas, et les seuls mots qu'il prononça suffirent à résumer la situation.

- On est vraiment mal barrés.

Mais ce qu'Ivankov ne savait pas, c'était que le problème ne se limiterait pas à l'équipage de ce navire...

* * *

_Fin du prologue. On retrouve bien notre chère boîte à meuh x) et même Momo qui appartient déjà à une fanfiction de Loan qui a bien voulu qu'il fasse l'homme à tout faire ici aussi._

_I_ci Loan ! J'espère que ce prologue concocté par ma FanFan-chan préférée vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !_  
N_'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis donc, que nous attendons impatiemment. Promis, le Gender Bending c'est vraiment marrant !


End file.
